The Doctors Lover - A dom and letty fanfic
by dhaarsinii
Summary: Letty is pregnant after having a one night stand with Dom. she meets him in the most unexpected place and talks to him about the baby. they come to an agreement to have the child and find themselves falling for each other. they eventually have the baby but things don't turn out as planned. what will happen to their relationship? will they end up together or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

" _This cannot be happening"_ Letty thought as she glared at the two pink lines, hoping they would fade away. She looked herself in the mirror and lifted her shirt revealing her flat tummy.

" _There's a human being growing inside me"_ she realized as she rubbed her stomach. She took the pregnancy test in her hands and stared at it.

"What does it say?" her best friend Mia asked.  
"I'm pregnant"  
"Maybe its a false alarm, try another one"  
"I doubt it'll make a difference, just like the four I've tried" she said taking a seat on the couch in her apartment.

Mia hugged her friend and assured her it was going to be alright.

"I'm here for you and as much as I hate to say it, Owen wouldn't abandon his child"  
"He isn't the father" Letty muttered.  
"What? If Owen isn't the father then who is?"  
"Remember when I broke up with Owen a couple of months ago, we went to that new bar downtown?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well things happened that night"

Mia's eyes widened as she realized what Letty was telling her.

"You had a one night stand?!"

Letty sighed and nodded.

"He must have been a charmer, to get you in bed that fast"

"Mia!"

"Just saying. When are you going to tell him?"  
Letty just shrugged her shoulders and turned on the television.

"You have to tell him, he is the father of your child and he deserves to know, whoever he may be"

Honestly Letty didn't know if she wanted to tell the father, she didn't even know where to find him or what his last name was. One thing was for sure though, it was going to be a long and rough year ahead.

...

Letty's heart was pounding and her hands were sweaty and clammy. It was her first doctors appointment and to say she was scared would be an understatement. Mia was sitting right beside her, she had come along for moral support.

Letty had already given a blood and urine sample, all that was left to do was to wait for the results to come in.

Mia felt her phone vibrating and checked it.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, work problem and they need someone to fix it"  
"You should probably go, sounds important"  
"No, I'm waiting for you to finish your appointment, I'm not leaving you"

"Mia, I'll be fine. It's okay. Go, I don't want you to be fired"

"You sure?"  
"Go! I'll catch up with you back home"

Mia hugged her best friend and off she was. Letty was now both very scared and petrified.

"Letty Ortiz" a voice called out. This was it! It was time to face the music! She slowly walked into the doctors room and sat on the chair, waiting for the doctor .

"Hi, I'm Dr. Meredith, I'm your consultant gynecologist. Looking at your test results you are pregnant. Congratulations!"

Letty didn't say a word.

"I take it that the pregnancy was unplanned" Dr. Meredith said as she checked Letty's tummy.

"Yeah" she said almost a whisper.

"Okay, let's have a look at your baby"

She applied the gel onto Letty's stomach, and moved the Doppler around looking for the fetus. Letty was a nervous wreck, she was sweating even with the air conditioning on and looking at the monitor didn't help at all, her heart was beating very very fast. An image then appeared onto the screen.

"That is your baby, by the looks of it you're about 9 weeks along, everything is normal, perfect size and right amount of fluidity"

Letty was amazed looking at her baby. She had never felt so vulnerable before. There was a little miracle growing inside her and at that very moment she made a vow to herself to protect and love her child always.

After the checkup, the doctor handed Letty her very first sonogram. She thanked and was on her way out. As she walked she traced her fingers across the sonogram, smiling as she looked at her baby.

"Now all that's left is to look for your daddy" she said as she looked at the sonogram in her palm.

She was absolutely mesmerized that she wasn't even looking at where she was going and bumped into one of the doctors on the way out.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at...Dom?" she said as her voice became softer.

* * *

 **hey everyone! hoped you liked the first part of the story. if you're wondering Mia is not related to Dom and she and Letty are living together in the same house. do leave some reviews on your thoughts and whether or not I should continue writing this fanfic. also don't forget to vote and follow. thanks:))))**


	2. chapter 2

" _of all places i had to meet him here"_ she thought as she quickly stuffed the sonogram into her pocket.

"Letty? What are you doing here?"

"Hi...ummmm I came for a physical"

"I never thought I would see you, you left before I woke up"

"Yeah, well that's how its supposed to work"

It was very awkward between them. The silence between them was deafening. Letty bit her lower lip, not sure to tell him now or not to tell him at all.

"I'm actually on break now, can I buy you a coffee?"  
"I can't actually take coffee" she said remembering what Mia had told her about the caffeine affecting the baby.

"Tea then?"  
"I would like that"

And so they walked to a quaint cafe nearby the hospital, exchanging details about themselves as they walked.

"I'm an only child, came to LA 8 years ago, I'm a 2nd grade teacher and I love street racing"

"I'm an only child too, born and bred in LA and I'm a cardiologist"  
"So, doctor when you're not saving lives, what do you do?"  
"A little drag racing and drifting"

"Very impressive, not bad for a doctor"

They reached the cafe and ordered what they wanted. Letty was having a cup of English Breakfast tea with a huge slice of red velvet cake and Dom was having an Americano with a bagel. For the first few moments they were silent not a sound escaping their lips. Every now and then, Letty would sneak a glance of him. He was just as hot as she remembered. His strong physique and his 5 o'clock shadow on point. His dark irriestible eyes and his seductive and deep voice. How the hell was she going to tell him? What if he didnt' believe her?

" _Who in the right mind would believe me?"_ she thought to herself.

Dom was mesmerized by her. Everything about her was mesmerizing to him, her eyes, her smile, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way she licked her lips after drinking her tea. The day he first met her, he thought she was beautiful but today was different. She was absolutely amazing, she had brains and beauty and she had a odd personality that he liked.

"Dom, there's something that I need to tell you"

"Sure, go ahead"

"How do I say this?"  
"Just tell me, it's fine"

Letty reached into her pocket and pulled out the sonogram, placing it right in front of him. She took a deep breath and looked at him,waiting for his response.

"Okay..." he said not getting why she was showing him this.

She was very sure that he was going to flip out and start accusing her of lying.

" _What the hell am I doing?_ " she thought as she looked at his puzzled face.

"Letty why are you showing me this?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm pregnant with your baby"

Dom was stunned. He stared at her, not fully comprehending what Letty had just told him.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked, his tone indicating his seriousness.

"Very sure, you're the only person I've been with in the last 4 months, you can ask Dr. Meredith, she'll tell you everything you need to know"

Dom looked at the sonogram, and looked at her again.

"You know what, I knew you wouldn't believe and I mean honestly, who would?" she said grabbing the sonogram away from his hands and walking out of the cafe.

He followed her and caught her arm.

"Hey Letty, wait... Letty"  
"You don't have to..."

"I believe you" he said as he stared into her eyes. His gaze locked onto hers.

"I understand if you don't want to be apart of the baby's life, its your choice and I don't want to force you into becoming a parent"

"I do, I'm that baby's father and I want to be apart of his or hers life"

She nodded "Alright then"

...

Letty ate her vanilla ice cream and watched television as she told Mia about her encounter with Dom.

"So, he was really cool with the news?"  
"Yeah, he seemed like it"

"He's so good looking Mia, I really think he's gonna be there for our baby" she said as she took a bite out of the ice cream.

"I can't wait to meet him" Mia exclaimed.

Letty smiled at her best friend as she rubbed her tummy.

" _I think Dom's gonna be a great dad"_ Letty thought as she slowly fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Letty spent her morning puking out her breakfast.

"I hate this morning sickness crap!"Letty screamed in the bathroom.

"Letty, quit hogging the bathroom. I'm getting late" Mia said as she banged on the door.

Letty came out of the bathroom, water dripping down her face.

"Finally" Mia said relieved as she entered the bathroom. Letty just rolled her eyes at her best friend and walked to the kitchen. She picked up her plate of unfinished scrambled eggs and walked towards the sink to wash the dishes. As she washed she felt another wave of nausea. She stopped what she was doing and ran to the bathroom, opening the unlocked door and quickly lifted the seat and hurled.

"Letty! What the fuck? I'm taking a shower?" Mia said as she popped her head around the shower curtain.

"Mia, its this stupid fucking morning sickness. I can't bloody control it!" Letty said as she continued vomiting.

After what felt like ages she washed her face and mouth.

"Mia, I don't think I'll be able to take this for much longer"

"It's only the first few months. You'll be fine after that and I'm going to here for you"

"You better"

"Speaking of which, what about Dom?"  
Letty looked at Mia then looked down to the marble flooring of the bathroom.

"You did get his number or something right?"  
"Umm..ummm, not really" she said as she pushed a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's just great. Fantastic! Well done Letty!"

"Okay! Enough! I get it. I have a plan though. He works in the hospital, all I have to do is go down there and meet him. Simple as that"

Mia just gave her a glare and walked off towards her bedroom.

Letty then picked up her bag and teaching materials and walked out the door. She walked down the staircase until she reached the bottom floor, greeting everyone she saw as she proceeded out her apartment building.

As she walked out in the blazing heat she saw a familiar figure standing across the street. She hurriedly walked to the figure, a mix of confusion and anger played on his face.

"What are you doing here and how the fuck did you find out where I lived?"

"I kinda followed you back home the other day"

"The fuck? You stalking me now Dom"

"Look you're carrying my child and I just wanted to make sure you got home safe everyday"

Letty fell silent for a few moments before saying anything.

"How long have you been doing this?"  
"Ever since you spoke to me"

"That...was very thoughtful of you"

"I'm actually on the way to the hospital, can I give you a lift?"  
Letty was hesitant at first, she thought for a bit then finally agreed. He was after all her baby daddy.

He walked her to his car and opened the door for her and got into the drivers was silence between them for a bit.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier"Letty said as she looked at him.

"It's alright. I'm in the wrong too."

"And these pregnancy hormones, I'm really irritable these past few weeks" she said as she pushed her hair back.

Dom laughed as he looked at her.

"It's not funny, I mean I cry at the drop of a hat and then I get mad over something crummy"

"It's normal, it really is"

A small smile crept onto Letty's face. They drove on talking about their childhood and getting to know one another.

"You wanted to be a teacher all your life?"  
"I love kids and when I started the job I loved it. The way the kids smile at you, the laughter and the joy"

Dom just listened to her and admired the passion she had. He admired her.

"Stop the car!" Letty said after a while.

"Why?"

"Just stop the bloody car, please!"

As Dom parked the car to the side, Letty quickly ran out and puked her guts out. Dom got down from the car and immediately rushed to her. He pulled her hair back while rubbing her back, trying to help her anyway possible.

"I'm sorry you got to see this"

"Don't worry, I've seen worse"

"Good to know" she said as she continue puking.

After she felt fine, Dom handed her a bottle of water from his car and helped her clean herself up.

She sat down for a minute or two trying to regain herself before standing up with Dom's help. He helped her get in the car.

"Are you good now?"

"I think so" she said as she drank some water.

"You've been going through this alone?"  
"Kind of, well my best friend Mia helps but it's horrible"

"I'm sorry"

She turned and looked at him as he said those words.

"You don't have to be sorry, like you said it's natural and I'm getting used to it so its okay"

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I haven't really been around"

"It's okay, it really is"

"No, I'm gonna do better. I'm going to be there for you cause you are carrying my baby"

She looked at him again and at that very moment knew he was going to be there for her and their unborn child.


	4. Chapter 4

Her small baby bump was now visible. She looked herself in the mirror and placed a hand on top of her small bump. She took a picture of her reflection in the mirror and smiled as she saw the image.

"You're finally growing baby" she spoke.

Letty walked to her closet and picked out a comfortable sweater and a pair of pants. She needed to be extra comfortable cause she was going for her 14th week ultrasound. She was excited and a little bit nervous.

After she got dressed, she walked into the kitchen and ate a muffin that Mia had made for her.

"These are delicious Mia"

"Of course they are, I made them" Mia said as she poured a glass of apple juice for Letty and herself.

Letty continued munching on the muffins and sipping on the juice.

"Do you need me to drop you off?"  
"Yeah, that would be great and I'll get Dom to drop me back"

"Wow, you two are getting close"

"He's the father of my child and besides he works there"

"If you say so"

They finished eating and washing the dishes and were out the apartment in no time. Mia drove her best friend to the hospital and helped her out.

"If you need me for anything, just give me a call and don't forget to get a sonogram for me" she said through the window.

"Yeah I will"

Letty walked into the hospital and went straight up to the nurses station.

"Where can I find Dr. Dominic Toretto?" she asked.

"He's on the 5th floor"

"Thank you" she said as she smiled at the nurse.

"You're welcome sweetheart"

Letty got into the elevator and pushed the button for the 5th floor. As she arrived on the particular floor she got out and noticed the whole floor was quite, only a few nurses and patients were around. She found a seat in front of his consultant office and waited. She peeked through the window and saw him with a patient.

He was so gentle, the way he treated his patients, he had a flair to it. She was so taken away by him. He was treating a small girl aged no more than 5 years old. The girl seemed scared but Dom was calming her down and checking her carefully and gently so much so she felt more comfortable and less scared. Letty smiled as she saw Dom with the little girl. He was a natural, the perfect dad. As he finished, she sat back down.

"I'll see you next week Claire" Dom said as he crouched down to the little girl, giving her a tickle.

Letty couldn't help but smile.

Dom waved goodbye and then approached Letty.

"Hey, is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, everything is fine" she said as she got up.

Dom's eyes dropped down to her bump.

"You're showing"

"Yeah, it's really amazing"

"May I?" he asked.

"Sure"

He crouched down to her bump and placed his hands on it. Letty didn't know what to do at first then she placed her hands on top of his. They were in that position for a couple of minutes before he got up.

"I was wondering if you would like to come for the ultrasound?" she asked him.

"I would love to"

"Okay then"

...

Letty was a nervous wreck. She always was when she had an ultrasound. This was her second.Being in the reality of it scared her. As Dr. Meredith was moving the Doppler around her stomach Letty was breathing in and out and due to her nerves she gripped Dom's hand.  
Letty gripped Dom's hand tighter anxiously waiting.  
Her heart was racing while Dom was excited.

"There we go. That's your baby. . The baby is doing good, heartbeat normal, fluidity normal. Everything looks perfect. There is really nothing to sweat about. Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"  
"No. I think we would like it to be a surprise" Letty said as she smiled at the ultrasound.  
"I'll give you two some time alone".

Letty and Dom stared at the ultrasound. They felt blessed and immensely happy as well as overjoyed to be parents. Letty turned and looked at Dom who was staring at the ultrasound, pride and joy in his eyes.

"That's our baby Letty. Isn't it amazing? How we made a human being"  
"It was unorthodox but it really is a miracle and I'm glad you're the father"  
"You really mean that?"  
"Yeah, I do"  
she was still holding onto Dom's hands.  
"This is nice"  
"What?"  
"You holding on to me"  
"Oh? Sorry" she said as she let go.  
"No, don't. Keep holding on, when you let go you get nervous so don't, just hold on and keep calm" he said as he took her hand in his.

The doctor came back and handed Letty and Dom the sonogram. Dom then waited outside as Letty was cleaning herself up. After she finished, Dom walked with her and decided to ask her something that he had been thinking off for quite some time ever since he found out about her pregnancy.

"Letty, I gotta ask you something"  
"Yeah sure, go ahead"  
"Would you like to move in together?"


	5. Chapter 5

Letty stood completely still as she stared at Dom. Her mouth slightly open as she was trying to comprehend his request. Her brain could not take in all the information her ears had heard.

"This is the part where you say something"  
"I...I...I can't...move in with you" she said as she stuttered.

"Why not? It seems like the most reasonable thing to do"

"Yeah if you've known each other for some time"

"Come on Letty"

"No! You could be a goddamn serial killer"

Dom laughed as he listened to her.

"It's not funny. I'm serious, I am not moving in with you"

"How are we supposed to raise a child?"  
"We'll figure it out"

"You're being stubborn"

She gave him the 'excuse me' look and trudged off towards her car.

"And now you're being immature!"

With that she gave him the finger and got into her car, driving right past him. He just stood there not knowing what to do either. He knew she just needed som time to cool off and to just take in all the information.

Letty didn't know what to do. What the hell was he thinking? She couldn't just move in with him just like that. He could be a bloody rapist or worse a mad ass doctor. She didn't mind moving in with him but this was too soon. Maybe after having the baby but now...she was not sure.

She went back home, heading straight for the refrigerator grabbing a tub ice cream and a spoon as she plunked herself down in front of the television catching up on the latest episodes of Scandal.

She was eating while watching the show as Mia walked in.

"How was the ultrasound" she said as she sat down next to Letty.

"Okay I guess" she answered sounding rather somber.

"What the hell happened?"  
"What makes you think something happened?"

"This" Mia said pointing to the TV and the tub of ice cream.

"This is me being a very hormonal pregnant woman"

"What did he do?"

She just shook her head and continued watching the show.

Mia wasn't taking her bullshit, she turned off the television and grabbed the tub away from Letty.

"Hey" she yelled, glaring at Mia.

"I'll give it back, if and only if you tell me what happened.

Letty knew there was no arguing with her best friend. She took a deep breath and told Mia everything. She told her about the Dom and the little girl, the ultrasound and most importantly about what happened before she left. Mia listened giving her input here and there.

"You're siding with him!"  
"You're being ridiculous"

"I'm am not!"

"Look, I won't be here all the time, in fact I'm going out tonight, what is something happens? Who's going to take care of you when I'm not here?"

"I can take care of myself"  
"That's what you think, the best thing for you to do right now is to move in with him. Think about the baby"

Letty knew Mia was right but yet something was telling her 'no'.

"I have a dinner appointment with some guy who wants to work with us and I heard he's cute"

"Have fun"

"Do you need me with you?"

She shook her head.

Letty sat on the couch helping Mia get dressed for her dinner, choosing the best dress that was conservative but had that sexy vibe too it. Mia made sure Letty had dinner and was comfortable before heading out.

It was getting pretty late and Letty found herself yawning more and more as it was getting late. She decided to hit the hay early after the busy day she had.

She washed up and got into something comfortable. She slipped into the duvet and within minutes dozed off.

At 2 a.m in the morning she woke up to go to the bathroom as she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She ignored it knowing it was just indigestion and went to bed. She started getting worried after the pain did not seem to want to ease. She tried calling Mia but there was no answer.

Without much of a choice left she called Dom.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Dom asked sounding quite groggy.

"I am having these really terrible pains"

"Hold on. I'm on my way"

She felt something wet and touched her pants. When she looked at her fingers she started to panic.

"Dom, please hurry, I'm bleeding"


End file.
